xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Hermione Jean Granger Weasley
Hermione Jean Granger (b. 19 September, 1979) was a Muggle-born witch and the daughter of Mr and Mrs Granger, both dentists in London. Hermione grew up as a normal Muggle girl until, at age eleven, she learned that she was a witch and had been accepted intoHogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She began attending the school on 1 September, 1991, where she was subsequently sorted into Gryffindor House, despite having the intelligence to be inRavenclaw. She possessed a brilliant academic mind, with a great possibility of having a photographic memory, and proved to be a gifted student. She was very studious and bookish. Hermione first met Harry Potter and Ron Weasley aboard the Hogwarts Express. Both boys found Hermione unfriendly and somewhat of an insufferable know-it-all. Later her eagerness to please her professors and her constantly correct answers reinforced their initial impression. However, in spite of the cool relationship between the three, Hermione stepped in to take the blame from Ron and Harry after they had saved her from a troll on Hallowe'en in 1991. Harry and Ron were surprised, but grateful and the three quickly became friends. In her second year, Hermione played a crucial role in the discovery of the Chamber of Secrets before falling victim to thebasilisk unleashed upon Hogwarts following the opening of the Chamber. She was recovered from her petrification under the care ofMadam Pomfrey with the assistance of Professor Sprout's Mandrake Restorative Draught. The following year, Hermione was granted permission to use, and was sent, a Time-Turner from the Ministry of Magic to facilitate her volition to study far more subjects than was possible without time travel. Later in the year, she and Harry would use the Time-Turner to rescue Sirius Black from the Dementor's Kissas well as Buckbeak the hippogriff from execution. During her fourth year at Hogwarts, Hermione became an advocate for the better treatment of house-elves, forming the association S.P.E.W. She also helped Harry prepare for the Triwizard Tournament. In her fifth year, she was the driving force behind the creation of Dumbledore's Army. Later in her fifth year, she fought alongside Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. In her sixth year, she fought in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower and, at the beginning of what would have been her seventh year, the Battle of the Seven Potters in 1997. Hermione and Ron both decided not to return to Hogwarts for their final year of studies and instead chose to accompany Harry on his quest to find and destroy Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes. She then fought in, and survived, the Battle of Hogwarts, as well as destroyingHufflepuff's Cup, a horcrux, using a basilisk fang found in the Chamber of secrets then opened by Ron imitating Harry saying "open" in Parseltongue. Following the Second Wizarding War, Hermione went back to Hogwarts to complete her education. Later she found employment with the Ministry of Magic, furthering the cause for the better treatment of house-elves, before being promoted to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She eventually married Ron Weasley, and together they had two children: a daughter, Rose, and a son,Hugo. Hermione became the godmother of Harry and Ginny Potter's eldest son James and their only daughter, Lily. 6th Year Hermione achieved high academic prestige when she obtained ten O.W.L.s, in Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, History of Magic, Herbology, Astronomy,Potions, and Ancient Runes. She received 'Outstanding' marks on each of them, except Defence Against the Dark Arts, in which she received an 'Exceeds Expectations,' which she dwelt upon; Ron found it amusing that she actually seemed disappointed by this. By the time they arrived in Hogwarts, Hermione's romantic feelings for Ron had become obvious, and she was upset when he and Lavender started flirting. Hermione and Ron's relationship suffered greatly in their sixth year, when Ron became envious of both Hermione and Harry, who were invited to be members of the Slug Club, a group of students favoured by Potions professor Horace Slughorn, while he was ignored. He was mollified when Hermione revealed that she was going to ask if he wanted to attend Slughorn'sChristmas party with her, and according to Harry the two seemed on their way to a romantic relationship. However, during an argument with his sister, Ginny humiliated Ron about his inexperience with the opposite gender and told him that Hermione had kissed Viktor Krum during their earlier romance. Ron subsequently began treating Hermione coldly, much to her bewilderment. He became even angrier with her when she believed that Harry slipped Ron Felix Felicis to assist in his Quidditch-playing abilities, despite having believed it initially himself, accusing her of having no faith in him when it was discovered that he had not been slipped the potion at all. All of this culminated in Ron beginning a very public relationship with fellow Gryffindor studentLavender Brown (Hermione was always insecure around Ron). When she found out about Ron's relationship with Lavender, she conjured a flock of wild birds to attack Ron. After this, Hermione went to the aforementioned Christmas party with Cormac McLaggen to get back at Ron, but it did not go well due to the former's impoliteness. Afterwards, Ron (who was relieved that Hermione and McLaggen's date did not go well and who was growing discontent in his relationship with Lavender) attempted to speak to Hermione, but she ignored him, still upset and angry over his previous treatment of her. The two reconciled after Ron was hospitalised due to consuming poisoned mead, an event that left Hermione shaken and frightened. After the incident she remained unusally quite and subdued. While sitting at Ron's bedside Ron subconsciously muttered Hermione's name. By this time, Ron was visibly disillusioned with his relationship with Lavender, who had become possessive of him and called him by the annoying nickname "Won-Won." He was also pleased whenever Hermione visited him in the hospital wing. He began avoiding Lavender, who soon became suspicious of his relationship with Hermione, ultimately leading to an argument about her. After Lavender saw Ron and Hermione come down alone from the boys' dormitories (Harry was under the Invisibility cloak) she had a fight with Ron and broke up with him. After Ron told Harry and Hermione about breaking up with Lavender, Harry could have sworn he saw Hermione smirk. Afterwards, Hermione and Ron were more comfortable together, and their relationship improved considerably, although a romantic relationship remained out of their reach. Hermione comforted Ron after he failed hisApparition test because he Splinched half an eyebrow, while he teased her about the instructor's praise for her flawless performance. That year, Hermione also quickly mastered non-verbal magic. Throughout the year, she and Ron were both sceptical of Harry's claims that Draco Malfoy had been branded with the Dark Mark and was up to something. Moreover, Hermione was confident that Malfoy couldn't have brought any Dark objects into Hogwarts without alerting Filch. Hermione also strongly disapproved of Harry using the textbook of the "Half-Blood Prince" to get ahead in Potions unfairly, though she did not turn him in. She was particularly alarmed by the increasingly Dark nature of the magic in the book, such as the spell''Sectumsempra''. Near the end of the school year, Harry's suspicions would be proven right. Malfoy let Death Eaters into the school, resulting in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. Hermione fought in the battle and remained unscathed thanks to some Felix Felicis,10 which Harry told her, Ron, and Ginny to drink beforehand. Also throughout the school year, Hermione as well as Ron had been informed of the content of Harry's private lessons with Dumbledore. Through these lessons Harry and in turn Hermione and Ron learned about Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes. During the funeral of Albus Dumbledore, Hermione was comforted by Ron and cried on his shoulder. Afterwards, Harry told them about his desire to drop out of Hogwarts to hunt Horcruxes, which were the key to defeating Lord Voldemort. Despite his protests, Hermione and Ron promised to forgo their seventh year of school in order to assist Harry. Before leaving the school, Hermione was able to Summonbooks about Horcruxes from Dumbledore's office, where the late headmaster had kept them after the subject had been banned at Hogwarts. Magicial Powers Hermione proved to be a witch of exceptional skill, ability, power and talent. Even before she began her education at Hogwarts, she practised some simple spells which all worked.6 Professor Remus Lupin, who taught Defence Against the Dark Arts in her third year at Hogwarts, claimed that Hermione was the cleverest witch of her age he had ever met;9 a notable remark, considering that Remus once shared classes with the very talented Lily Evans in his days as a Hogwarts student. The British witch's magical capability easily surpassed almost very single student in her year, challenged only by a select few. Hermione was considered a "borderline genius"19 and was the most talented witch in her year at Hogwarts. : "One of my best friends is Muggle-born, and she's that best in our year." : —Harry Potter to Horace Slughorn regarding Hermione.src : * Magical aptitude: At Hogwarts, Hermione was usually the first to master any spell, and was capable of using spells beyond her educational level.7 She earned eleven O.W.L.s; ten 'Outstandings', and one 'Exceeds Expectations', in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry Potter was the strongest student in that subject, but even Harry acknowledged that Hermione was "the best in our year," and repeatedly admired her spell work. She mentioned in her fifth year that the Sorting Hat considered placing her in Ravenclaw, but in the end decided on sorting her into Gryffindor.11 * Non-verbal and wandless magic: Hermione became highly skilled at non-verbal magic in her sixth year, being the first to succeed at it in her Defence Against the Dark Arts class and quickly becoming so good at non-verbal incantations that she did not need to say the words aloud for a wide variety of spells.11Hermione was known to have practiced wandless magic in her years at Hogwarts. She did not need the aid of a wand or magical instrument for a wide variety of spells.11 : "You're a little scary sometimes, you know that. Brilliant. But scary." : —Ron Weasley to Hermione in their first year.src :* Duelling: Hermione demonstrated her fighting ability on numerous occasions, showing remarkableduelling skill for her age. Although she was incapacitated relatively early in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Hermione removed two Death Eaters from the fight in that short time.7 By the time she accompanied Ron and Harry on the search for the Horcruxes, her spell-work was swifter than opponents such as Mundungus Fletcher and at least two Death Eaters. She defeated Antonin Dolohov and Gregory Goyle, defended Harry from Nagini, repelled Yaxley when he forcibly Disapparated with her, and blastedFenrir Greyback away from an injured Lavender Brown. She also saved Harry twice in the Horcrux hunt, In which she Blastedaway from him and Ron one time when the Trio went to Xenophilius Lovegood. She defeated many Death Eaters during the Battle of Hogwarts and also held her own againstBellatrix Lestrange, despite being handicapped by using Bellatrix's own wand against her. It should also be noted that she fought Bellatrix alongside Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. She even proved to be a challenge for Bellatrix and put on the defence for a brief time during the duel, but eventually gained the upper towards the end of the duel. Hermione also had very fast reflexes when it came to wand work; for instance, she drew her wand and placed a Shield Charm between Harry and Ron when they were quarrelling before either of them could even draw their wands in 1997, and when the trio was spotted by Death Eaters during the Battle of Hogwarts, she was the first to react, sending them to safety.[12Hermione was also able to magically manipulate objects around herself to incapacitate or evade others.20 Her duelling style was creative and unpredictable, mixing non-combat spells along with more conventional combative spells to overcome her opponents. :* Defence Against the Dark Arts: Hermione was skilled in this subject as she was able to achieve an 'Exceeds Expectations' in her O.W.L. In their first year she mastered Body-Bind Curse. In their third year when she took Professor Lupin's exam, Harry saw that she did everything perfectly except for the part of fighting the Boggart. Hermione mastered all the spells taught by Harry in their fifth year in Dumbledore's Army. She mastered the Stunning Spell, Impediment Jinx, and various other jinxes and hexes. She was capable of using powerful spells such as the Blasting Curse. Despite this aptitude, this was the one subject Harry Potter was better than her at, something she freely acknowledged. If Hermione became an Auror she would have excelled but instead dedicated herself to rebuilding the wizard laws. :: Harry Potter: "It's better we wipe their memories." :: Ronald Weasley: "You're the boss. Hermione...you're the best at spells." :: — Harry and Ron discussing what to do with Dolohov and Rowle after the Luchino Caffe Duelsrc :* Charms: Until she began studying Arithmancy in her third year, Hermione's favourite subject was Charms, and indeed some of her most impressive magical feats were charms. She not only achieved an 'Outstanding' O.W.L. but also received a hundred and twelve percent in her first year Charms exam. Her array of protective charms defended her, Harry, and Ron for almost a year while they were searching for Voldemort's Horcruxes, while several far more experienced wizards were captured within months. She also enchanted her small handbag with an Undetectable Extension Charm to allow her to carry more items in the bag than physically allowed, which allowed her, Harry and Ron to survive the months spent out in the open. Hermione managed to cast the Memory Charm successfully multiple times after having only read the theory behind it,12 despite even very powerful wizards such as Barty Crouch Sr. having difficulty with it when they have not been trained.21 Hermione's Memory Charms onAntonin Dolohov and Thorfinn Rowle held even when they were subjected to the Cruciatus Curse,22. Hermione had a wide knowledge and talent for the powerful shield charms she casted outside their tent each day while hunting for horcruxes. However, the one charm she always had trouble with was thePatronus Charm, something Harry noted when she tried casting it when he, Hermione and Ron infiltrated the Ministry of Magic. Hermione was noted to have a speciality in creating portable, waterproof fires. In her first year, Hermione used these fires, kept in a jar, to keep the trio warm during winter, and also used it to distract Severus Snape, whom she thought was jinxing Harry Potter's broom during his first Quidditchmatch. These flames were used again in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to light the cauldron above one of the toilets while Polyjuice Potion was brewed in her second year so that Harry Potter and Ronald Weasleycould interrogate Draco Malfoy about the Heir of Slytherin.Hermione even learned how to cast a corporealPatronus Charm in her fifth year, and was the first to master the advanced spell in Dumbledore's Armyunder Harry's tutelage. It took the form of an otter.7 Harry once commented that the Patronus Charm was the only spell Hermione ever had trouble with,12 perhaps indicating that although she was skilled with the charm, it did not come as easily to her as most other spells as she perhaps lacked the self-confidence. During her sixth year, Hermione successfully cast the Confundus Charm on a broom, a charm so difficult Professor Snape had to concentrate to cast it.12 Hermione also mentioned in 1997 that she had been practising how to use her Patronus for messaging12, but it is unknown if she ever actually carried this out. :* Potions: Hermione was able to brew the very advanced and difficult Polyjuice Potion, by the time she was in second year for her, Harry, and Ron to find the truth about the Chamber of Secrets from Draco Malfoy by disguising themselves as his friends.8 She achieved an 'Outstanding' on her PotionsO.W.L. and was only one of twelve to advance to N.E.W.T.-level. She was able to identify potions and their effects quickly after having only read about them. She was the only one in her sixth year class who understood Golpalott's Third Law, without need for further explanation and was able to compose an antidote containing fifty-two ingredients, including a chunk of her own hair. The only time she was ever out-smarted in potions was in her sixth year by Harry Potter because of using Half-Blood Prince's old copy of the Advanced Potion-Making textbook that was full of hints and scribbles which helped Harry excel.11 :: "...Only Hermione Granger had made any difference to her match; Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy..." :: —Hermione's achievement during her first Transfiguration lesson in 1991src :: :* Transfiguration: Hermione seemed to be particularly talented at Transfiguration. She was the first in her class to succeed at transfiguring a match into a needle in their first lesson, long before any other student6 and earned an 'Outstanding' in her O.W.L. exam. In 1994 she was the only one able to transform a Hedgehog to pincushion. She could also vanish objects, which is one of the hardest spells taught at Ordinary Wizarding Level. In 1995 she was able to vanish Harry Potter's potion after believing him to be finished with it and a kitten by mid-year the hardest vanishment challenge of all. Hermione was very skilled at conjuration, an advanced type of transfiguration; for example, in her sixth year, she was able to conjure a flock of canaries,11 and by the next year, she could conjure a wreath of flowers and a flask non-verbally. She could also perform Human Transfiguration, which is noted to be very difficult and did so in 1998 to disguise Ron during the break-in at Gringotts Bank. :* Dark charms: Hermione was not known for her ability to cast Dark magic and the extent of her ability within this magical discipline is truly unknown (however, one would assume given her borderline genius status that she was no slouch). Still, she must have had some ability as she was ability to come up with a very sophisticated jinx that would deform the face of one would betrayed the D.A.. She was also able to successfully cast a Stinging Hex at a moment's notice. In her fourth year she was also able to cast theLeg-Locker Curse in her first year and the Jelly-Legs Jinx in her sixth. :* Apparition: Hermione was the first in her class to Apparate successfully, she had achieved Apparition twice in that time and passed her test on the first attempt. According to Ron, her performance was "perfect" and the instructor praised her talent greatly.11 While on the hunt for the Horcruxes with Harry and Ron, Hermione frequently Apparated and Disapparated the three of them, twice when they were falling through the air.12 :* Study of Ancient Runes: Hermione was gifted in translating ancient runes into English. She earned an 'Outstanding' O.W.L. in the subject and took it to N.E.W.T.-level. This is what later helped lead her, Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley to the Deathly Hallows. She later translated the original copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard into English, which she published sometime before working at the British Ministry of Magic. :* Herbology: Hermione earned an 'Outstanding' O.W.L. in this subject, thus showing she has great talent in this field as well. She was particularly skilled in spells related to magical plants. In her first year, she saved Harry and Ron from some Devil's Snare in the Underground Chambers by conjuring Bluebell Flames. She also had knowledge of various different plants; for example, in her second year, she was the only one who knew what the Mandrake root was and what it did. :* Arithmancy: This was Hermione's favourite subject and, considering she was one of the few people to take this subject, she must have skill in this field, too. She earned an 'Outstanding' O.W.L and took the subject to N.E.W.T.-level. :* Logical thinking and intelligence: Hermione had a mastery of logic that most wizards lacked, as she stated that "a lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic". In 1992, Hermione was able to use logic to get Harry Potter past a protective measure that was taken to protect the Philosopher's Stoneby Severus Snape. Hermione was noted to be a "borderline genius",19 getting top scores in every class, and getting 'Outstanding' in all her O.W.L.s except Defence Against the Dark Arts. However, her intelligence could be a handicap, as she tended to rely more heavily on facts and information that could be proven by background analysis rather than making intuitive leaps. She often provided the trio with vital information when carrying out research into the various mysteries they faced; for example, in her second year, she was the one to figure out through research that the monster in the Chamber of Secrets was aBasilisk and in her third that Professor Lupin was a werewolf. Harry was generally the one to put the pieces together to create the final picture necessary to explain recent events. :* Muggle Studies (knowledge): This was one of the subjects Hermione chose to take in her third year with the aid of a Time-Turner but dropped the subject after a year. Hermione was a Muggle-born witchanyway, and so knew a great deal about Muggles already. She was seemingly good at it because she could bring another point of view to the class-room and the lessons. She achieved a score of over 300% on her final exam in third year. :* Astronomy: Hermione was known to have gained an 'Outstanding' O.W.L. in this subject, but she decided not to continue with it at N.E.W.T.-level. She often helped Harry Potter and Ron Weasley do their homework as they often didn't remember the required facts. :* History of Magic: Hermione was very interested in the history of the wizarding world from a young age. Even before starting at Hogwarts, she bought several books and learned them by heart, including''Hogwarts: A History''. She was one of very few students who payed attention to Professor Binns' lectures. She earned an 'Outstanding' O.W.L. in the subject, which was hard to do, considering how boring the class was said to be. She was also known to take excellent notes in the class. :* Care of Magical Creatures: Hermione earned an 'Outstanding' O.W.L. in Care of Magical Creatures. She had no problem interacting with Buckbeak in her third year, but stated in her sixth that he scared her. Screenshots WarnerB26 (4).PNG WarnerB26 (3).PNG WarnerB26 (2).PNG WarnerB26 (1).PNG 91 (1)-1502210326.PNG Category:Homo Magi Category:Army of Light Category:Mothers Category:Red Hair Category:Prodigy Category:Time Travelers Category:Warner Brothers Universe Category:Metahumans Category:Superhuman Smelling Category:Photographic Memory Category:Splicers Category:Transfiguration Category:Force-Field Generation Category:Energy Projection Category:Stealth Force Category:Memory Charm Category:Torture Victims Category:Harry Potter Universe Category:Harem Category:Magic Users Category:Drop Out Category:Number 1 Category:Whore Category:Married Category:Wand Magic Category:Talisman Magic Category:Magic Users Category:Resistance Category:Lab Accident Category:Video Game Characters Category:Weasley Family Category:Gryffindor Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Humans Category:Naked Category:Humans Category:B Class Category:Teachers Category:Students Category:Alumni Category:Body Alteration Category:Female Category:Screenshots Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Petrified Category:Daughter Category:Scientists